Jasper's Point
by Kalira69
Summary: Jasper tires of Emmett's constant bragging, and puts him in his place. Jasper/Emmett, Slash


The fourteenth of twenty-five comment!fics I wrote for the Twelfth Round of the IJ Porn Battle. One of two Twilight stories I wrote for the battle. Oh, and please note that I have seen the movie - twice - and heard about the books, but not read them. I apologise, and please forgive any missteps I have made here - and if they are glaring, please let me know!

* * *

**Jasper's Point**

* * *

Emmett gasped a rough breath to speak. "Why are you doing- Uh!"

Jasper shifted his grip, easily restraining the bigger male. "You get way too cocky, you know? You may be stronger than the rest of us, but strength alone doesn't win a fight." he explained conversationally.

Emmett bucked up and Jasper rode the movement easily before planting a pointy elbow squarely between his shoulder blades. Emmett arched his chest into the dirt, trying to get away from the sudden pressure. "Get off!" he bellowed.

Jasper snorted, turning Emmett over so his face was no longer in the dirt - though he didn't move to let Emmett up. "No." he spoke calmly, but firmly.

Emmett growled, but when he tried to push Jasper's hands off his shoulders, he couldn't budge them. He glanced down, tracing the wiry lines of Jasper's arms with his eyes, taken aback by his inability to budge the slight male.

"I spent my entire life as a mortal proving I could take on anyone, no matter how much bigger and stronger. After I was turned, it was much the same - I've always relied on my mind and my speed to win." Jasper explained, his rich amber eyes faraway.

Emmett stopped struggling, mesmerised by this previously unseen side of Jasper. Emmett had seen him fight, of course, but…

Jasper refocused instantly, and the new awareness and curiosity in his eyes made Emmett moan. Jasper's eyes went hazy, his hands reflexively tightening and relaxing. "Oh. _Ohh_." he breathed, tilting his head back.

Emmett blinked as Jasper's hips rocked unexpectedly against his stomach. "Wh- Are you okay, Jazz?" he asked uncertainly, fighting the impulse to buck up into Jasper, intensely aware of him resting just inches from where Emmett suddenly, desperately, wanted him.

"Oh, _yes_." Jasper hissed, looking back at Emmett, whose eyes had gone black. "You… You feel so _good_. Caught it before, of course, but not like- All that focused on _me_ and you're just so-" he broke off, yelping, as Emmett grabbed his hips.

Emmett grinned - though he wouldn't swear it was a smile, rather than a predatory leer - and squeezed Jasper's hips, dragging the small frame down until Jasper was straddling his own hips.

Emmett noted that Jazz looked even slimmer with his own large hands curving around him. That thought fled as his wrists were abruptly seized by fine-boned hands that felt as though they could shatter him effortlessly.

Emmett moaned, letting go and tilting his head back. Jasper chuckled roughly - it took Emmett a moment to place the sound, it was heard so rarely - and traced his fingers up the centre of Emmett's chest, all the way to his throat.

Emmett swallowed, feeling the fingers press harder for a moment, and the shudder of delight his reaction induced in Jasper.

Just as Emmett was wondering precisely what he'd gotten himself into, Jasper's hand relaxed, winding a teasingly circuitous path up the side of his neck and across his face. Emmett shivered as Jasper traced his mouth with a single fingertip, then bent to follow the same path with his tongue.

Jasper pulled away, and Emmett turned, lunging slightly to catch his mouth. Jasper froze, but allowed Emmett to kiss him, forgetting himself and moaning, eyes fluttering shut, as it deepened.

Emmett pressed his advantage, spreading himself over Jasper and pinning him gently to the ground. Jasper absently allowed it, basking in the wash of emotions Emmett was broadcasting.

Emmett grinned, snaking a hand up under the three shirts - talk about overkill - Jasper was wearing. Jasper raised a brow, then slid his own hand over Emmett's back and ripped his shirt in two pieces, discarding them carelessly.

Emmett startled upwards, but covered it by sucking his way down Jasper's neck, making him moan again, then tremble restlessly, tossing his head.

A moment later, Jasper had suddenly disappeared from under him, and Emmett scrambled to his feet, brushing off the muddy streaks on his chest and looking around.

Jasper was perched in a nearby pine tree, smirking. "We really ought to be getting back, don't you think?" he suggested innocently. "The others will be wondering where we've disappeared to - after all, we were just going out for a simple hunt." He landed lightly only feet away, tracing his eyes pointedly over Emmett's body.

~Fin~

* * *

The original prompt was 'Twilight, Jasper/Emmett, wrestling'.


End file.
